Save Captain Canary
by TheRedPrincess
Summary: This is my first Captain Canary fix-it that I acculy wrote down. Someone still dies but not Len.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rip, Ray, and Mick POV

"Uh-oh" Ray Said quietly.

"Uh-oh?" Mick and Rip say at the same time. Ray looks at them and says, "There seems to be a fail-safe to prevent tampering, which probably includes trying to blow it up"

Mick and Rip continue firing at the time masters. "English, Haircut"

Ray lets out a blow of air, before explaining that he needs to hold down the fail-safe for the Oculus to blow. Mick freezes. "Not that much english."

"Mr. Palmer, You can't stay!" Rip yelled, but Ray had decided. "All my life I have wanted to make a difference, now leave so I can give you guys a better life. I want to do this."

The thing was, despite Ray's speech, Rip had decided too.

"I may not have been able to save my blood family, but I can save this one."

With that, Rip knocked out Ray and shrunk him, giving him to Mick and holding down the fail-safe. Mick feebly tries to talk Rip out of it, but doesn't try too hard. He knows that the only way that Rip would leave, is if Mick knocked him out, but them all three of them would die.

He could also hear Sara yelling "Help! Mick, the entrance! Mick!" Nodding at Rip he ran like hell out of there, to go find Sara.

Sara and Leonard POV

Meanwhile

Sara, Leonard, Jax and Stine (as Firestorm) were keeping the time masters pretty much away from Ray, Rip, and Mick, as well as keeping the Waverider safe. Sara and Smart were keeping the time masters away from the oculus entrance. Firestorm was mostly keeping the Waverider safe. They were doing pretty well for a while, but then a large group of guards appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and forced Sara and Snart to retreat closer to the Waverider. They continued to fight, but the guards kept coming and now they were making their way to the entrance of the Oculus.

Firestorm, in the midst of the flight, touched down to tell Sara that they were going to protect the entrance, but there was a guard behind them and at the same time Sara yelled to look out, the man shot. Sara watched in horror as Snart's big brother instinces took over and he jumped in between Jax and the bullet, successfully stopping it from hitting Firestorm. But that meant Snart just got shot.

Sara ran over to him and quickly put pressure on the wound. It looked bad, but it was nothing Gideon couldn't handle, if he got there in time.

"We need to get you to the ship. You'll be fine, just gotta get to Gideon." Sara was more talking to herself than Snart, but he could care less.

Sara relized that she needed someone to cover her, but Firestorm was busy defending, well, everything. So, she started calling for Mick. SAra was confident that he could defend the entrance to the Oculus, so Firestorm could cover her.

About thirty seconds later Mick came running out, frying everyone in the vicinity, with the help of Firestorm.

Sara looked down at Len in her arms. His breathing was getting dangerously shallow and the cloth Sara had ripped of from his shirt was soaked in his blood. She weakly smiled at him.

"You are going to be fine or I'm going to kick your ass for being a hero-" she was cut off by his soft lips on hers. When they broke apart, he said, "Seems like I am a hell of a thief." and then his eyes fluttered shut. Sara managed to get Len into the Waverider when Len stopped breathing. When Sara noticed she almost tripled her pace to the Med Bay.

"Gedion! He's not breathing!" She almost shouted as she got him in the chair. Gedion gave instructions to revive Len.

When Mick, Jax, and Stine were aboard the ship and Mick started yelling for Sara to get them out of there

"Let's go!" Mick yelled

"What about Rip!" Jax yelled, from the cargo bay, waiting at the door for Rip. Stine was already on the deck.

Mick grimaced "There is some sort of lever that needs to be held down for it to blow. The englishman said something about protecting us so we can save the world." Jax took one last look at to hanger with the Oculus in it, nodded, and closed the door and following Stine to the deck.

Rip POV

Rip was holding down the lever thing, thinking of his family. And not just about Miranda and Jonas and how beautiful Miranda was on their wedding day or the first time he held Jonas. Rip was also thinking about the his team and how he wanted to just send them back to their old lives after all of this was done. He knew that because the time Masters will be gone, many members of the team will stay and save the time line. He knew that Sara and Ray would probably stay, and he was happy that he could give them freedom. He was glad that he stayed to give the Time Masters their love. Speaking of time masters, Time Master Druce comes with a bunch of guards and tells Rip to shut it down. Rip looks him in the eye and says: "There are no strings on me" Quoting Jonas's favorite old movie, Pinocchio. The Oculus glows blue and explodes, killing everyone.

Waverider

Gedion managed to get Snart's heart started again, so Sara reluctantly left him and they got the hell out of there and sat into the temporal zone. Snart was unconscious, healing up for the big fight with savage.

Sara sat next to the captain's chair, with her hands together. Mick was leaning on the console-table thing, he unshrunk Ray and told the team what had happened.

"Rip was a good captain and he was a hero. He was willing to sacrifice his life and any chance with his family, for us. He is a hero." Ray said remorsefully, but Sara shook her head.

"No, he wasn't a hero. Rip is a legend."


End file.
